We've finally met
by YayShayFan
Summary: Hey! This is my Raura/Belli Fanfic! They are double dating! Musicfan and I are writing now, and you'll see her talents on my stories and my talents on hers, READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is Shay here, but I'm on my new account! Yeah.. But, I've got a writing partner! Her Username is: YayMusicFan And she'll be helping me write stories on here! I'm also her writing partner on her account, so you'll be reading Her talents on my stories and my talents on her stories! Well, Here's a crossover between Raura and Belli. Ross and Laura, and Billy and Kelli. Please, no hate for my first crossover love story! Thanks! ~Shay**

Laura's POV

Yay! A first day on set! I recently scored a main roll on a new show, Austin and Ally!I play Ally Dawson. I met Raini, who plays Trish, and Calum, who plays Dez. But I havn't met the guy who plays Austin. I show up to the part of this set, the Sonic Boom store, and then I sit on the counter.

I see this blonde 15 year old looking guy, strumming on a guitar.

"Hi!" I said.

He stopped playing and look straight at me.

My heart sank.

He looked CUTE!

"Hi, My name's Laura Marano." I said smiling

"Ross Lynch" He said greeting me.

"Do you play a part on here, or are you a crewman?" I asked.

"Well, no, actually, I play Austin Moon." Ross said grinning.

_I'm so lucky_ I thought inside my head while smiling

"I Play Ally Dawson!" I said with my eyes widening.

"Awesome!" Ross said.

A bell rang and I guess that was cue for everyone to get dressed for the first scene.

It's going to be a good day.

Ross's POV (Before Laura came and all)

I walked onto set. I'm SUPER EXCITED. I wonder who plays Ally on Austin&Ally.

I walk into the Sonic Boom part of the set and start to play some guitar, wow, these are real! My dream is COMING TRUE!

A minute later, I saw this Brunette walk in.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

I couldn't see her as much, so I looked up.

"I'm Laura Marano" She said smiling

_It's going to be Laura Lynch soon. _ I thought.

"Ross Lynch" I replied.

"Are you a crewman?" She asked.

"Well, I play Austin Moon." I said smiling. I hoped she played Ally Dawson.

"I play Ally Dawson!" She said as her eyes were widening.

I couldn't say how relieved I was, all I could say was "Awesome!"

Until a bell rang.

_We've finally met._

Kelli's POV

I walked onto set while the Writers of Lab Rats wanted the cast to meet up with another show, except that their show is on Disney Channel, and My show and mine is on DisneyXD.

We all met in what it looked like was, a conference room. I see that the whole cast of Austin and Ally were already in there, and the guys who played Adam, Leo, and Donald Davenport were in there. I sat down in a seat.

"Hello, Everyone! We want all of the Cast members from Austin and Ally and Lab Rats, talk about whatever you want, for the next... 3 hours."

Said a director, and left the room.

After he left, there was another cast mate, Billy, he had long hair. I sighed. No one cute is in this room.

We talked for 3 hours, and we decided to hang out at the mall after recording the first episodes.

Billy's POV

I'm running late for a meeting between Lab Rats and Austin and Ally.

After like 5 minutes, I see a beautiful girl with long brown hair, but then I knew she wasn't into me because of my hair..

After the meeting, we decided to go meet at the mall at the end of the day.

This day felt so sad.

Kelli's POV

Ross, Raini,Calum,Laura, Tyrel,and I met at the mall, but Billy wasn't there.

I felt like my heart stopped for a minute.

After I saw Billy. I nearly fainted.

CLIFF HANGER! :D Tune in for next chapter!

~Shay3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! I'm back! ~Shay**

Kelli's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Billy had a HAIRCUT.

"Hey guys!" He started. "Like my new haircut?" He said while brushing his hair.

I couldn't answer and all I could say was,"Laura, wanna go shopping? Like, now?"

"Umm.. Sure. Be right back guys." Laura said while walking with me.

"I gotta go now, see you guys later!" Raini excused herself.

"So do I" Tyrel said while leaving

All that was at the table was Calum, Ross and Billy.

"Laura, I actually needed to talk to you." I said while looking through glasses.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well, I think I like Billy." I admitted.

Laura's mouth just dropped.

"Hello?" I asked while waving my hand in her face.

"Oh.. Sorry, But why?" Laura asked when she resumed back to reality.

"He's just SUPER CUTE, But I don't know what to say to him." I said looking down

"Look, just be yourself, take things slow.." Laura said smiling

"Thanks" I said while looking at jeans. "Do you have a crush?" I said grinning

"Oh, well... Yes, it's Ross"

"Ouu... He's a cutie" I said acting like im in love.

"He's mine though" Laura joked.  
We both laughed.

"I was wondering if you would want to sleep over tommrow?" Laura asked.

"I love sleepovers! I'd love too!" I said excitedly.

"Great! See you tommrrow!" Laura said leaving

YAY! A SLEEP OVER!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Idk who's reading this, but ENJOY! ~Shay

Laura's POV

I rushed home and went into my room. I did a little happy dance in the room. Vanessa just barged into my room with an annoyed look on her face. "Why are you so happy? Did your favorite book come in the mail?" Vanessa teased.

"Be quiet Vanessa" I joked. "I'm happy because I'm holding a sleepover party with Kelli."

"Why is that so exciting?" Vanessa questioned.

"Because, I've never had one, you had slumber parties ALL the time, and I never had one." I remarked.

"Oh.. Right... well, i'll leave you to your fangirling. Buh bye." Vanessa said while leaving.

Next Night, Laura's POV

"Is your little perky friend coming over soon?" Vanessa said while entering my room.

"Yes, she'll be here in 5 minutes." I replied. Vanessa just left after I said that. Well, I need to get the living room ready.

Kelli's POV

I knocked on Laura's door. This older looking woman that looked similar to Laura answered the door. "LAURA! YOUR PERKY FRIEND IS HERE!" The woman boomed in the house.

the Woman left the door and Laura appeared. I smiled.

"Hey! Sorry, that was my older sister, don't mind her." She excused herself. "Come on in!" She greeted, while moving aside to let me walk inside.

"Wow! Cool house!" I said while putting my duff bag down.

"Thanks!" Laura thanked.

"So.. Um, What do we do first?" I asked.

"We talk about boys!, well, that's what my sister do in her sleepovers." Laura smiled.

"Sure! So.. How did you start crushing on Ross?" I said in a lovesicklike voice.

"Oh.. Well, I don't really know him, but he's totally adorable! She said daydreaming.

"Aww! I'm sure you'll be a Mrs. Lynch soon!" I said winking. Laura just smiled at this remarked.

When she resummed back into reality, she asked grinning, "When did you start liking Billy?" She said nudging me while I was blushing at the name.

"Well, when he got that haircut, I was totally dying."

"Aww! and what you said with me, You'll be a Mrs Unger soon" She winked.

For the rest of the night we talked and giggled about our crushes.

The next morning, Kelli left.

Ross's POV

I really liked this girl. Laura was pure perfection. I don't think she'll ever like me, after Billy got his haircut. I sighed at that thought. I had to.

I had to get the girl of my dreams. I picked up my phone and called her.

"Hey, Laura?"

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!


End file.
